Attack on POLIS
by kayka136
Summary: Major Lexa Woods life and those of her squad of elite special forces is upended when they discover they have been betrayed by one of their own. Her entire Base POLIS comes under threat when those traitors try to take everything they love away from them. The politics and intrigue of a NATO base triples when you add medical personnel, romance and feuding branches of the military.
1. Chapter 1: Bad things come in threes

Chapter 1: Bad things come in threes

 **Undetermined location- Kandahar Dessert.**

The sand was scorching, the heat unbearably hot and somehow it was also humid. Everything was wrong. She felt a prickle of uneasiness in the back of her neck, something was off, and she felt it in her gut, the feeling just wouldn't go away.

-"Oi, ! We've got incoming!". Lexa turned to her left and motioned for her right hand woman to get in formation to defend their position against possible enemy combatants. A second later her unit was under fire. Bullets were coming in from all sides. They were badly outnumbered and there current location, stuck in the middle of an abandoned village, was perfect for an ambush. Thank god they weren't a regular unit but a group of badass men and women selected for their specialties and unusual abilities. If it were anyone else, Lexa would worry, but she knows her people and what they are capable of doing so she calmly relays orders and gets a gander of their vulnerable situation before coming to a decision.

She motions her unit to get cover and return fire. Everything was off though, She couldn't pin point why she felt that way but dam it ... she knew she was missing something. It didn't add up, how did they know they'd be here. It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission or reconnaissance, not this shit show it had turned into.

She motioned Aden to come over and relay their position back to their base for an immediate extraction and that's when she saw it. Or Him to be more exact; Elliot Henson AKA the second in command of Commander Pike, a new and improved terrorist group that targeted "heathens" or those the group considered to be lesser human beings. But what the Hell was he doing here.

"Major Woods are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes Gus, that's Henson. We have to radio it in, he's too high up the chain to just go in balls-blazing. We need Titus to green light an extraction or for us to clean house".

"Aden! Get me the General now!"

"Flamekepa this is nightblood over...We got a possible sighting of Elliot Henson...Target acquired! I repeat target in sight! Should we engage?" – Aden relayed back to the command station. "Woods! There's no answer!".

They were about to get pinned down by the terrorist group. They were receiving too much heavy fire. She needed to act now or her unit was going to die in the middle of the dessert. _But shit_ , they couldn't engage with Henson until an appropriate order was given by General Titus.

"Try again Aden!"

"Sir, I repeat, we have Henson in our sights! What are our orders?"- _Come on, come on_ she thought.

The General was taking to long to relay a message. She was losing position and any minute Henson could escape. She could no longer wait and put her people in any more jeopardy.

Lexa angrily took the comms from Aden and relayed "Sir, this is Heda, I'm moving in, taking out Henson!".

"Anya, Lincoln with me! Luna cover our asses, Gus make sure those cars go Boom and for Gods sake Aden get your stupid head below cover! Make sure our exit is clear. Everyone copy?"

The only response she got was "yes sir!" and a few head nods from Anya and Gus.

Her unit was small but it was compiled by the best of the best from around the world. Most of them she handpicked herself, although the upper brass selected Emerson and Aden. At the moment she really wished she had her complete unit. She was missing two of her people; Lt. Carl Emerson had sprained his ankle and been limited in his movements and Lt. Echo who had fallen sick yesterday with a stomach bug. Since this was supposed to be a simple recon mission on an empty village with no suspicious activity Gen. Titus ok'd the mission without a full squad.

Her day had started crappy with the news that she'd be going in understaffed on a mission and now with the chaos and bullets flying everywhere and the enemy combatants trying to ferret Henson away this day was just getting better and better.

With the cover fire from Luna she was able to crawl into position to allow Anya and Lincoln to move towards Henson. Little by little the 3 man squad got closer to Henson until only 2 tangos and Henson were left. She trusted Luna, Gus and Aden to take care of everyone else while they focused on Henson.

Anya took out the driver and Lincoln took out the other one with a single shot from his rifle, his SEAL training clearly not something to scoff at.

Lexa got in behind Henson and disarmed him. Idiot wasn't giving up and managed to dislodge Lexa from her position and throw her down on the ground, knocking the air out her, but alas, her fighting skills were too good to be one upped by this simpleton. She kicked out his legs making him fall and jumped on him. She started walling on him, throwing punch after punch until he was too dizzy to know what was happening. Once he was secure she called it in to Aden and Luna and made sure her team was safe and the tangos were down for the count.

"Alright ladies let's get out of this shithole! Aden call Titus and get us the Hell out of here!"

"They still haven't responded Major Woods, all I hear is static and I cant get through to command"

"Shit, alright, Aden rig us a vehicle, Luna cover him! We need two rvs. Common pronto people!"

"Ai Ai Captain! Don't get your panties ina bunch, the great General is just probably taking a shite while we do all the heavy lifting"- Lunas accent is as thick as always, her Liverpool brogue as intact as the day she joined the team.

"Oi more respect you nob! She is the commanding officer you know!" Came the quip from Anya, also British and Luna's long time friend. She readily defended Woods back but made no comment to defend Titus. For all Anya knew he was actually taking a shit while they risked their lives. Miserable little man that one, she truly did not like him.

If you asked her, it was a right waste of space and time to have such an elite team of people under the command of such a little waste of a man.

"Alright alright, I get it, were happy were alive but let's keep our eyes peeled for trouble" Lexa just hoped Aden and Luna can gather what they need so they can get the hell out of this place.

As soon as that thought went through her head she saw Henson beginning to stir. "Lincoln get him up, lets go into some shade and see what Henson has to say"...

-"What about just going into a house, better cover?" Lincoln asked.

-"No need to have better visibility, besides we're alone and Anya here is gonna be on the look out for Aden and Luna and any other potential tangos... Gus! Keep trying the command center!"

Lincoln just nodded, _he trusted Major Woods, besides even if he didn't he wouldn't dare be insubordinate, she was after all SAS, (Australian Special Forces command) and you do not want to mess with those guys._ "Got it. Let's go, I can't wait to hear what this dipshit has to say. I can't wait to get those bastard Mountain Men".

 _Yeah wouldn't they al want of piece of those cowards_ …thought Lexa, but she nodded in agreement with Lincoln while double-checking the perimeter. She still couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't in the clear. Aden and Luna needed to hurry; she had a bad feeling about this mission.

 **Joint NATO Base of Operations POLIS- Kandahar**

"Target acquired! I repeat target in sight! Should we engage?"

"Sir, I repeat I have Henson in our sights! What are our orders?"

He knew then that this wouldn't end well for him. _This wouldn't work, she was too good, and her team was too well trained to fall to those dumb ass second tier terrorists he had sent. After so long of maintaining this cover, his time was most likely up. But he had one more card to play and if Emerson were successful then Woods and her squad wouldn't be coming back to base. Emerson was the perfect double agent and better yet he was a trained Army Ranger and a world-class sniper, he could pin them down and Kill Henson before any of this got out of hand. He needed that unit out of the equation if his organization was going to succeed conquering this territory. And honestly he loved his cushy job as a General, he never got his hands dirty, he had people to take care of everything. General Titus knew and admitted he had his faults but he did consider himself a loyal man, too bad for Woods that his loyalties were to Commanders Pike and Wallace. It's sad,_ he thought, _so much talent going to waste in the middle of the godforsaken dessert, but well… what choice did he have? It was either Woods and her team or him._

With that in mind he made the call - "Emerson come in…"

"Yah, I'm in position" – came over the radio in his office.

"Take 'em out son. They can't make it back to the base alive".

"Roger that, Out".

 _Such a shame_ … Titus did consider Major Woods as a surrogate daughter. Oh well...

 **Undetermined location- Kandahar Dessert.**

" Alright Henson, I'm gonna give you one chance to tell me what you are doing in Kandahar." Lexa hoped he started talking; they didn't have time to get the information out of him by using other measures.

Henson shrugged "I'm sight seeing, love". He grins at her scowl and spits on the floor right between her feet.

Lincoln rushes over and punches him in the mouth. "Lets try that again, shall we? What are you planning?!"

"To kill you all"

"Yeah that we know, you idiot. Tell me, where is your base of operations? " Lexa hits him across the head "Common Henson! That's an easy one. Where is your base?!"

Laughing, Henson just grins back at her. "You stupid bitch... you really think I came alone? My people will kill you, and imma spit on your corps when that happens and I get out of this chair!"

"Your people are dead! We got rid of em all Henson! Come on! Were not amateurs Henson, you are all alone in the middle of the dessert with special trained forces, you're at our mercy. So I'd consider talking before I ask Anya to come in here and get the information out of you".

"You know what... you right" Henson looks at Lincoln and Lexa, then says "fuck it, you want information? Fine. Hey Anya! I'm assuming that's her outside right? Well...Anya you'll want hear this too sweet heart! Come on in!"

"Hey! Concentrate Henson... Tell me" Lexa grabs his face and makes him look straight at her. "Tell me...tell me where is your base and why are you in Kandahar".

"Did you report back your position to main command Major Lexa Woods of Australia?"

"How do you know my name?"

" Oh honey I know everything about you and the NATO base POLIS... yeah that's right your dear command center has a mole. Wait no, not one it has several. You see, this isn't me being trapped by a Special Forces group, this is me being bate so that we finally eliminate your stupid fucking team!"

"Wait what did he say?!" Anya can't believe what she's hearing. Lincoln just shakes his head " Its a lie Major, he's lying to save his own ass. He knows Intel like that can get him to a safe location and maybe even a deal with US government that runs the base".

"O yeah?, Tell me Lincoln how that girlfriend of yours... Octavia right? That's her name I think. Did you know she just transfered with a bunch of US Navy to provide support for the good people of the POLIS Hospital? I wonder who green lit that operation, huh? Well...guess you'll never find out after this"- Henson smiles his slimy grin, happy to be able to wipe that know it all expression from these superior looking asswipes, _I just hope I get to put the final bullet in their brains_ he thinks.

"You bastard!" Lincoln grabs Henson by the collar of his shirt and smashes his fist into his face a few times and screams - "How do you know this?! Tell me now! Have you hurt a hair on her head and I will end you Henson!".

Lexa pulls Lincoln back "Lincoln enough!" – _How fucked up is this_ -she thinks. If he's telling the truth we could all die and no one would know they had been set up by a traitor in their own camp. She has to figure this out now before it gets out of hand. She needs answers and Henson is the only one who can answer them, so for now she needs him alive. But of course he doesn't know that...

"Ah the major speaks..." Henson spits again at the dirt, saliva and blood trailing from his mouth. Lincoln definitely dislodged a few teeth with his fists.

"If you're right Henson, and this has all been a huge trap or ambush set up for my team. You must know that nothing is stopping us from killing you right now". Lexa grabs her glock form her thigh holster and aims it at his face. "You have three seconds to tell me the names of the traitors in our camp or I'm putting two in your head".

"You can't kill me"

"One"

"You stupid bitch, any second now they'll come in and kill you all!"

"Two"

"Your not gonna do it. You need me alive!"

"Three" Lexa pulls back the safety and brandishes it in front of Henson to make it more dramatic. If she has to pull the trigger she will. But she hopes he gets scared enough to blurt out the names before she actually shoots him.

"Oh well, bye Henson" as she pushes the gun closer to Henson's forehead she hears a "Pop!" "Pop!" "Pop!" sounds and bullets fly by. She gets hit in the arm, a flesh wound not much to slow her down; Lincoln gets one in his vest doing minimal damage but one of them catches Henson in his gut. Anya screams out "Sniper!"- They all try and get cover, entering an abandoned house to shield themselves from the incoming bullets. Problem is, it also blocks them inside without a way to get to the sniper.

They all drop to the ground and scramble for cover. Lexa reaches for her radio and yells outs "Aden, Luna come in! We need those vehicles now! I repeat whatever you have we need it now! We have a sniper on the roof to the east pinning us down and we need immediate backup". "Gus! Come in! Gustus! Report your location now!"- _God is something were to happen to Gus..._

"Lexa!" Major woods turns towards Lincoln who's yelling and trying to save Henson who has a bullet lodged in his stomach and is bleeding profusely. "I can't get the bleeding to stop!"

"Cover me! I'll get it!" Lexa drops Henson on the ground and puts pressure on his wound. "You need to tell me who did this Henson!" "You idiot, you were right, you were the bait but you were wrong that they care anything for you... look at you, you're dying for gods sake!"

Lexa shakes him trying to get him to focus. "Who is the leak"

"Ti...Ti..."...

"Common Henson concentrate you can do this".

"Two of em... Emor... Emerson and Ti..." _Cough! cough_!- Henson's body is wracked with a coughing fit and he can't finish the name off but Lexa already knows who it is and come hell or high water she's going to make them pay for this betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2: To new and old friends

**Hi Everyone! So Attack on Polis is my first ever fanfic. I truly hope you guys like though and I would be really really appreciative of any comments and constructive criticism you guys may have.**

 **I will try and update twice a week. Just so you know, this fic is slow burn for EVERYONE involved. I rated it mature due to language, violent content and in later chapter explicit sexual content.**

 **Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment of following the story. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: To old and new friends.

 **Joint NATO Base of Operations POLIS- Kandahar**

"For the love of God Raven take your feet of my table!" – if Clarke had to repeat herself one more time she was sure she'd murder her best friend.

"Chill Princess... I got socks on and besides...I know you, you kinky WASP you definitely have a foot fetish"... It less than 3 seconds Clarke jumped down from her upper bunk in the room she shared with Raven, and fell on her friend. A tickling war ensued until Raven seriously thought she'd pee on herself if she didn't cry out uncle.

-"Alright! Gosh you def don't have a foot fetish! Stop! Please! imma pee on you, you crazy nut!"

-"Fine, as long as you admit you got beat on by the Waspy princess" replied Clarke with a cocky grin. These moments were best, just her and Raven shut inside their room and forgetting everything that happenes once they open their room door and venture out into the craziness of the base.

"Yeah whatever babe… as long as you recognize, that you be waspy as fuck, I'll cry uncle and say whatever you want". Raven just smiles back at Clarke and looks at the grandfather clock on the wall. 2pm in the afternoon and so far the day has been eerily quite; usually that doesn't mean anything good. Their smiles are gone as they both stare at the fixture on the wall. They each think about what the day has in store for them.

Working in a military base, they knew that down time didn't really exist; it was more of a calm before the storm type of thing. Just a day ago half the base fell sick with a crazy stomach bug that seemingly came out of nowhere and crippled half the personnel. So now they were working understaffed and just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Have you heard from Octavia yet?" – Clarke asks, trying to start off a conversation to lighten up the mood in the room.

"Yeah, she radio'd in before leaving the carrier. It's crazy isn't it, that all three of us will be in the same base at the same time. The probability of that happening is like one in a million"… Raven grins and shakes her head at Clarke… "It's absolutely insane... after all this time the three cadets back together again"... Raven bumps into Clarke thinking she's the luckiest person in the world to have such amazing friends and then to be placed in the same base with them.

"Yeah... ha! Whoever filled out those orders has no clue what they are in for huh?, I cant wait to see her again. I heard she was dating someone, I think he's the one that put the SEAL thing in her head"- Clarke gets off the bed and starts getting her stuff ready to go shower. Her evening shift starts at 4pm, she might as well start getting ready. She pulls out her uniform which consists of navy fatigue pants and a medical scrub top.

"Huh, knowing Octavia she didn't need anyone pushing her too much. Girl has tried to one up her brother since birth. Oh, the irony of being in the same platoon". Raven can't stop laughing at her friend's predicament.

"Yeah the world works in mysterious ways for sure" agreed Clarke…

Octavia, Raven and Clarke had met through ROTC in college and then joined the NAVY as soon as they graduated. Each joined a different military field: Clarke became a trauma surgeon, Raven a communications specialist (One the best, considering she has worked on several major ships) and finally Octavia, being a true warrior, joined as an ensign and now was a kick ass combat trained Navy woman. Recently Octavia has been convinced she could pass the BUDS training to become a SEAL and the first woman to crack that glass sealing.

The three friends hadn't seen each other in a long time. They had all been shipped off to different parts of the world since being enrolled in the military and very rarely were they docked in the same port. But for the next 12 months they were going to be stationed right here in the hottest place in the world.

 _Clarke didn't know if she was happy or scared shitless..._

 _Raven was scared shitless and happy…_

"Beep, beep, beep"

\- "Shit, that's me" - Raven scrambles off of her bed and reaches for her pager.

-"Crap, comms are down and apparently there is a missing unit that hasn't checked in yet"... "I got to go… see you later Griff! Have a good shift." Raven scrambles to get her uniform on and cant, for the love of her, find her work boots. -" Make sure not to catch that bug, you hear! Last thing we need is for that shit to spread into this room. Wear a hazmat suit if you need to!" Raven laughingly says while finally reaching for her boots under the bed and shrugging them on. Passing a quick inspection she leaves with a final wave to Clarke and shuts the door.

Clarke hopes the situation wasn't as serious as it sounds. Knowing Raven though, it will be worse.

Her friend has a tendency to downplay bad situations and insert humor. They both have stressful jobs, but somehow it seems like it's worse for Raven. Her friend can't do much to help the soldiers in crisis. Sometimes she hears everything that happens during combat operations and is left with the echo of the fallen soldiers words.

 _At least I can physically help and fight for them. Losing a patient is hard but thank god I can at least say I did everything I could have done to save that life. Raven doesn't have that luxury..._

Clarke shakes the morose thoughts away, says a little silent prayer that everyone was ok and finishes getting ready to head out and start her shift.

* * *

"Hey Monty I got paged?" Raven enters the comm's station and immediately dials into her portal to check and see if all lines are ok.

"Yeah, hey… so this is not usual orders Raven." Monty looks chagrined at her and she just hopes he gets to the point. "So, this woman just barged in here saying something must be wrong with her unit because she hasn't heard anything from them and her commanding officer is also not responding…"

"Wait, what woman Monty? And how the hell did she get in here?" Raven looks around but doesn't see anyone. _This makes no sense, only authorized personnel are allowed into Comm's. This is a highly restricted area; nobody can just walk in and ask for them to call a random unit._

Out of nowhere someone taps Raven on her shoulder and she quickly turns around. The female soldier looking down on her looks a bit green, like she probably has that flu that's been going around the base. But she's also extremely fit, like out of the normal even for a soldier, fit. But Raven can't see a rank or denomination in her uniform. Just simple green fatigues.

"Hey you must be Reyes. Monty hasn't been able to shut up about you. Supposedly you can help me locate my unit. I need you to do that now please". The soldier scowls at Raven and waves her hands to the computers and radios in front.

 _Honestly the balls on some people_ … "Look, soldier..." Raven stops and expects the woman to supply a name and rank but just gets an angry look in return, so she keeps going.

"Look you can't just barge in here and expect me to radio in on someone. You haven't even supplied a name and most importantly we haven't received orders to monitor anything on radio concerning any active units!". Raven gets up out her chair and tries to face the soldier and give her her most intimidating look. "So back off and get out of this building before I have you escorted out".

"Name is Lt. Echo and you Ms. Reyes and Mr. Monty here, are going to help me locate my unit if it's the last thing you do!" –Echo pushes Raven back and motions for the computer. "Log in to comm's deck and look for sweep missions of the Kandahar dessert. Narrow the search to code name: Trikku. Anything that's not redacted should give you the basics of the mission". Echo's tired eyes remain firm and steely while she tries to convince Raven to help her out.

"Reyes, I was supposed to be out there with them." She says - "I know the parameters of the mission and they should have been back by now. I'm worried." the Lt. pleads.

"I got it!"- Monty yells out excitedly. While Raven and Echo where having their pissing match, Monty had looked up the mission Echo had referenced.

 _It wasn't that he wasn't entertained by two officers trying to prove who's top dog… well, actually he wasn't. He hated the tension in the room...and since it was only them in the station, he figured no one would mind (read: know)if they helped out LT. Echo._

"Raven, she's right. An unspecified unit went out to a redacted part of the dessert to check out something else that's redacted…what the hell!...it doesn't say much else. Pretty much everything is redacted".

-"Who the fuck are you guys"- Raven asks Echo.

-"Look, that's the least important thing right now. Will you help me locate them?"

-"Yeah, alright." Raven sits at her station and signals Monty to give her the info on the radio frequencies the unit is using.

-"There's not much useful info here Raven. That's why I needed you. LT. Echo doesn't have the frequencies and neither is it here. We just know a location where they were going".

-"Echo, Who usually supervises your comm's and gets your relay here at base?"

-"Aden does, but not from here. He's usually stationed at General Titus's office. They have a whole command center there".

Raven looks at her. "Well, have you thought about asking this Aden is he's heard anything?!"

-"He's on the mission! I can't really do that now can I?!" Echo huff out and says "Besides, the person in charge of comm's now is Gen Titus and he hasn't been much help. He says there's no answer. He doesn't seem to be concerned about their whereabouts. He asked me leave and rest up". _As if , thought Echo, her people where out there and she was going to find out what went wrong._

Echo angrily sits down next to raven and points to a spot on the map of Kandahar that's on the screen. "They were supposed to scope out this location. Aden is supposed to radio in when they get there and relay back with any progress. They haven't done that yet"...

Echo looks at Raven "Can you locate them?"

Raven doesn't like this. _Not the sneaking behind a Generals back part, I'm not much for scruffy big belly types. But the helping a black ops team with no intel on who they are and what their orders consist of...that's the part that's giving her pause. But it also doesn't sound too good for the lost unit. If she can help she's not going to just let them be dead._

"Yeah, let's look for your men Lt".

* * *

"Anything yet?"

"No, Echo. Nothing yet and nothing for the last 20 minutes. Please stop asking every few seconds, you're driving me insane". – Raven says while changing stations again, trying to find the right channel has been impossible and she's running out of ideas.

"Maybe there's someone else on base that could help? There has to be someone that can figure this out right?"- Echo asks urgently, she's running out of patience and calm. She needs to know that her team is safe; this anxiety is going to make her long castaño hair fall off.

She looks to Monty like he has the answers but he just shrugs and shakes his head.

"Urgh! Raven I can't wait any longer without doing something. Give me something to do; I'm not usually on the side lines." -Echo feels her control slipping. She knows a bit about radios, being a pilot and all but that's not her specialty. Hell, piloting anything that flies isn't even her specialty. Cracking something open and dissecting it, that's what she good at. Give her a safe, a bomb, a car, a door, a prison cell… Echo can open, close and dismantle almost anything. But right now none of her skills are of much use.

"I need to crack something…anything. Hell, breaking into an office or just playing with handcuffs would be enough at this point. " Echo starts mumbling to herself.

Echo's longer paying attention to Raven and Monty, but looking around the station searching for anything that she can occupy her mind with.

"Wait did you just stay you needed to bust into an office? ... Raven pipes up.

"Not really, I just need to break into something. Anything at this point so that I stop distracting you every second"… "Why?" Echo stops her search for a closed drawer to open with the hair pin she found on the corner and turns to Raven.

"You got a safe I can crack?"- She asks distractedly, not expecting an answer.

"No, but if you can get me into that comm's station where your buddy Aden works from I can probably get this done a lot faster"

"That is not going to happen with the General there to guard his comm's"- Echo doesn't think Raven is serious about busting into the Gen Titus's office. She had already thought about it but it wasn't feasible if he was locked in there with the intel they needed.

"Monty can help"- Raven and Echo look to Monty.

Monty just stops what he's doing with the radio and looks up, starts shaking his head. "Oh no, no, no, no. I am not committing high treason by spying on a general of the United States of America!"

-"You don't have to! You just have to distract him for a while and get him out of there. We'll be committing the treason". – Rave replies with a Cheshire cat grin.

-"Come on Monty we need those radio frequencies and anything else he could have that can help us crack this bitch!". Raven is getting more and more excited about being a spy and all the subterfuge of her new mission.

"Oh fuck… fine!"- Monty turns to Echo. "You and your team are going to owe me big time for this Lt."

"Monty, anything you want for the duration of our stay is yours. Do you like tapas? I am excellent cook!"- Echo grins then turns to Raven and they start hatching out their plan to get into Gen. Titus's Comms room.

* * *

Hey Guys! hope you liked it. Please leave a comment even it it's: Good Job! or OK story or I love Tapas too! 3

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Dude where is my HELO

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is the third chapter and I will slowly but surely introduce everyone.**

 **Please keep in mind that all this is happening relatively at the same time as Lexas group is getting attacked.**

 **I took a LOT of writers liberty when it concerns the military rules and how people interact. I just really wanted to have different people from different groups collaborating and didnt just want to make them americans ergo, they are all over the place. Politically speaking I will only include major western powers that have a well known special forces group and that is very closely allied to the US.**

 **Here is the mini table to keep everyone straight on who is who and from where.**

 **Lexa and Gustus: Australia (See the Last SHip for reference as to how kickass they can be)**

 **Anya and Luna: England-Green** **Berea**

 **Lincoln, Aden and Emerson: USA SEAL team 17, Marine corporal (comms** **genius** **), Army Ranger.**

 **Echo: Spain(Again, see Last Ship) Spain has crazy tactical forces against pirates and terrorist.**

 _ **Ok well hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**_

* * *

 **SS Tom Chandler – Navy Military Carrier**

1st Lieutenant Bellamy Blake was running out of patience.

First thing to go wrong today was a faulty gas line on the Helo transporting his team to POLIS.

Then bad weather was coming in from the Baltic.

And now...

some big wig from the State Department was hitching a ride with them but couldn't be considerate enough to get there on freaking time...

-"Hey Bellamy, the XO wants to see you".

Turning towards the irritating voice, Bellamy just glares darkly at his friend.

-"Tell me again Murphy why I haven't thrown you over board and claimed it to be an accident?" he asks his best friend. "All you've done today is give me bad news on top of crappy news".

Murphy pats him on his shoulders in a patronizing way and says -"Because you will definitely need me to back you up if the rumor mill is true and we got the SEAL team coming with us to POLIS".

Murphy now has that knowing grin he loves to sport, the one that makes you want to punch him in order to wipe it off.

-"Word is, your sisters lover boy is also stationed in POLIS... which means you can't kill me. I mean lets be honest, you simple NAVY dudes can't keep up. You'll need a marine on your side"

"Oh for fucks sake, shut up". _That's just what I needed_ , thinks Bellamy.

To be stranded in Kandahar with Octavia and her boy toy in the same place.

His life is just too complicated to be real. Times like these he really wished his sister was a good money hungry socialite, a bookworm, or a peace loving pacifist... but no, instead he got an ass kicking military aficionado for a baby sister. And like a good older brother it was his job to keep her from doing anything stupid, and dating a SEAL stationed on the same base was definitely considered stupid.

"Fuck man, I have a feeling the next few months are going to make my entire hair turn grey".Bellamy shakes his head towards Murphy and heads up towards the ships XOs' office.

XO Jaha was an ok guy for an uptight legacy. His ship ran smoothly, something Bellamy could appreciate, but underneath the tip top shape was the ugly truth; most of the XOs subordinates had no true respect for the guy. His pretentiousness and inability to appreciate the enlisted men and women aboard made him a lesser man in Bellamy's regard. Hopefully whatever Jaha needed him for was concerning his new mission parameters in POLIS and some passive aggressive suggestion on his carrier and that oh his family. He was itching to get off this boat and see some action.

Knocking softly on the XOs' door, Bellamy waits before hearing a muffled -"Enter".

Jaha is standing next to his desk with a highball glass in his hand and three fingers of whiskey. Beside him is a woman. She is of medium height, with short cropped black curly hair. Her skin is dark and her eyes are suck a dark hue of brown they seem almost black. Her uniform was a stark contrast of that of his and Jaha's. They sported the dark blue navy fatigues, and while Jahas' had some insignia denoting his elevated status as XO, the woman's' uniform was stark white and sported the insignia of a Royal Australian Navy Rear Admiral; the Crown of St. Edward in gold above a crossed sword and baton and two silver stars with the word "Australia" underneath.

She sported the men's cut (pants) instead of the regulated skirt women are supposed to wear. The insignia on her chest combined with the medals and the stripes on her shoulders made it clear whom in that moment was in charge of the large office. Bellamy was in awe... This woman oozed command and respect, and she didn't have to threaten or boast about bloodlines and money like Jaha does, to get it.

"Ah, lieutenant Blake. Perfect!" Jaha spoke with a familiarity that was obviously forced. But not wanting to tread on his XOs' feet, Bellamy just went with it.

–"Sir, Staff Sergeant Murphy said you asked for me".

-"Yes, yes Lieutenant. This is Rear Admiral Wolfe of the Australian Navy. I believe you were waiting for her to arrive for your trip to Polis. Radm. Wolfe, This is Lieutenant Blake, bright young man, third generation Navy. I am sure you would appreciate his escort to Polis. I trust your Helo will be set up shortly. I'm positive your both eager to be on your way".

This jovial XO was giving Bellamy the creeps. The sooner he could get out of this office the better.

Directing his words towards Radm. Wolfe, Bellamy says- "Ma'am, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are indeed ready to depart as soon as you are ready, please let me know if you will require anything before departing towards the Kandahar base".

-"Thank you Lt." Her voice said sharply. "We will depart in 30. I will see you in flight deck. That will be all, thank you". Radm. Wolfe spoke succinctly and commandingly. Ending the brief introduction and getting up to depart from the XOs' office along with Blake.

-"I will make sure the SEAL team is ready. Until then Lt." turning towards Jaha she says –"Capt. Jaha, a pleasure". And without further ado Radm. Wolfe exits the office and marches down the hall leaving both men staring after her.

-"Sir, If that is all. I will take my leave and prepare for our flight?"- Bellamy asks, hoping Jaha will dismiss him and not bring up how Radm. Wolfe had totally taken over control just a second ago.

-"Yes, Blake you're dismissed" Jaha waves his hands dismissively and knocks back the remaining whiskey for his glass.

Bellamy doesn't linger. He exits the office and starts walking towards flight deck, slowly his excitement makes his walk faster and faster until he is running through the tiny halls of the carrier, dodging people and saying more sorrys than he's ever said before. _He is almost out of this miserable ship and he's taking along his best friends and sister. All he needed was for the to hurry up and they could leave._

Getting to Flight deck he sees his friends and his sister talking to the side. Like always they are talking and joking around, everyone is excited to get to POLIS. For a while it's like they forget POLIS is in the middle of a war zone, all they can think about is that POLIS holds friends and family and they can't wait to be reunited with them.

"Hey! You guys ready to ditch this place or what?" –Bellamy says with a small smile. He can't be as rowdy as his friends but he'll be dammed if he wont show that he is also excited.

His team is small, just 6 of them: Octavia, Harper, Jasper, Miller, John and himself. They have been together for about 6 months and though tensions can run high between John and the other four, for the most part they got along. Jasper was the baby of the group; Octavia and Harper were constantly protecting him. His sister and Harper have both consequently become good friends. Octavia is a wild card on a good day and the main cause of his graying hair. While Harper was the perfect soldier, she was kind and loyal, and followed orders to a T. Miller was generally liked by everyone, but was extra attached to Harper. He was super down to earth and a standup guy, a real asset to the team. John was the only marine in their group, which was unconventional but necessary for their jobs. Their main goal wherever they went was to protect the medical staff of the area and accompany them on any off base missions that may come up.

They weren't the usual unit that handled such things; they didn't have a pilot or a doctor in their group like most standard MEDEVAC teams. Theirs was a very new experimental group and had been put together as a sort of peacekeeping unit by the higher ups. They thought that by integrating Navy, Army and Marine soldiers they would expand the teams reach and make it easier to collaborate with any base at any given time.

-"Jasper, your uniform is all messed up! We need to make a good impression on the command in POLIS. General Kane won't tolerate us slacking off. He is not Navy so be prepared to be inspected to an inch of our lives… so tuck it in Jasper, no one wants to see it" he motions to Jaspers' halfway untucked shirt and the goggle situation going on top his head.

-"By the way guys we have a guest on the ride to POLIS, She is a Rear Admiral with the Australian Navy and I'd like everyone to be in their best behavior. She doesn't seem like the person who takes bawdy jokes well so for now bottle up, clear?" Bellamy looks around to see if his team got his instruction and sees them looking up at the sky or down at the ground.

Just as he is about to snap at them for not paying attention he hears an amused voice behind say -"Lt. Blake" _Shit…_ Bellamy turns after shooting his team a withering look for letting him out to dry.

-"Ma'am, I see you are ready to depart. We can start boarding as soon as you like". He tries to deflect his obvious gaffe towards her and motions to the helo. He is really trying to avoid further embarrassment in front of his team, a commanding officer and it looks like a few SEAL team members.

-"Thank you LT. Blake. Now if your team have been briefed as to what constitutes proper decorum when addressing a higher ranking officer maybe we could get on our way?"

Radm. Wolfe lifts up one perfectly straight eyebrow and look down on him. (Even though she is of smaller height).

Bellamy hears the SEAL team behind Wolfe snickering at his expense, but decides to brush it off and get the show on the row.

-"Of course Radm. Wolfe. Please follow me, we have made the appropriate accommodations for everyone to fit in the Helo".

Wolfe halts him and very briefly motions to the SEALs. -"This is part of SEAL team 17. I have worked with them on many occasions and whatever escorting I will need they will handle".

Radm. Wolfe heads off to their helo with her escort. Bellamy just shrugs and tells his team to move out. _Finally everyone is seated and they are on their way to POLIS._

* * *

 **NATO BASE POLIS - Kandahar**

"Pstss…Hey!...pstt!" Petty Officer Bryan kept ignoring the annoying sounds trying to call him to attention. He tried to keep his face stone serious for as long as he could. He would not be sucked into another hair brain scheme of Ravens'.

-"Bryan! I know you can hear me, you dumbass!"…after a few more minutes of ignoring Rave, Bryan releases a deep breath thinking that she is finally given up. He really should have known better.

He hears Raven whispers faintly to someone else -"Echo, you try. You probably have ways of making him corroborate".

"Fine!.." is replied in an exasperated way.

-"Hey, Petty Officer Bryan. A commanding officer is calling you to attention!" walking up to him, at his post next to the gate of entry in POLIS, is a tall beautiful woman with a slight Spanish accent. Her gaze is riveting and steady as she waits for him to respond.

-"Ma'am, I apologize but… but Reyes is not here in an official manor!"- Seriously, Bryan can't believe he is going to get chewed out because of Raven, again!.

-"Next time, Petty Officer, you might want to listen before dismissing her, no? Echo cracks him a smile so the poor boy knows she is on his side even if she is reprimanding him.

-"Now come on, Brayan" she says with a come hither look trying to entice him with her soft eyes and nice accent.

Bryan just shakes his head and looks at her before asking -"Did Raven say that would work?".

Echo looks at him with an innocent look. -"That what would work Brayan?"

Echo keeps looking at him with a very flirty look, if he was any other man it would have totally distracted him and he would fall for whatever crazy idea these two had.

Unfortunately for Echo -"Sorry ma'am, but I'm gay. You are going to have to try a bit harder to get me to move from my post". Bryan turns away and gazes back to the door he guards.

-"Jesus Kennedy Christ…Bryan we need your help!"- Raven finally gives up her hiding spot around the corner and comes up to Bryan and Echo.

-"We need your help man, you have a good relationship with all the higher ups. We need to get a radio out of Titus' office...We just need you to get Kane to call him in for something. Monty will make sure he leaves his office and me and Echo will go in get the radio and be out in a second."

Raven looks at him expectantly. -"Please, please please… dude... I will owe you big time" Raven stops and looks to Echo -"Actually she will owe you for like ever and ever... shell be your slave!" Raven screams out excitedly.

-"Wait, no mija, I will owe you Bryan but I draw the line at being anyone's slave eh!" Echo looks to Bryan and gives him that look again.

-"Dude stop that, it really doesn't work on him, I just wanted to see how a Black ops chick would go about seducing an innocent pup like Bryan" Raven says in consternation, feeling a bit of embarrassment for her new friend.

-"Wow, thank you my new friend for the great backup." Echo shakes her head and tries to assuage the fear she now sees in Bryans' eyes. -"No my friend, we are not black ops don't worry. Nothing like that. We just do things a little bit more quietly than you hunkering lots and well, in a way more covert way… But no Black ops!"

Echo considers how to explain her unit to her captivated audience of two.

-"Its more like an elite group of people from allied countries that do the work in a cohesive unit that not just any one country could do by themselves. We go to bases all around the world and can do basically anything we want. But we don't just go in and kill everyone, yes, we clean up every once in a while but mostly we take out terrorists and keep people safe from very dangerous areas…"

Echo looks to them to see if they got it. Raven and Bryan just stare and say at the same time

-"So you are black ops"…

-"Sounds like black ops to me"…

-"Dios… ok, whatever you'd like people, but lets get going with the mission, no? I need that radio working Raven".

She turns to Bryan - " Bryan we really do need your help. I need to make sure my unit is safe." Echo looks at him with a straight face, just trying to convey her worry for her team onto him.

-"You have comrades too Bryan, what would you do if they were lost and nobody would tell you anything?"

"Alright..." Bryan mulls his options over before coming around.

-" Yeah, fine. I'm in. I'll help you guys out. I might know how to get Kane to call in Titus. That guy is so stuck up he keeps insulting every other high commanding officer in the base. Kane calls him in constantly to reproach his behavior. So I'll just tell Kane he did something stupid at the gate and that for security reasons he should be spoken to so that it doesn't happen again... Only thing is, he could just call instead of asking Titus to got o his office…"

-"Yeah, I thought of that already so I cut the telephone wire going into the building". Raven doesn't look too concerned that she tampered with the phone lines in a military base. "It is going to take the tech guys like 5 minutes to fix it and they barely know their asses from a CPU so don't worry"...

"Ok, ill head out right now. Once I'm out of Kanes' office ill give you guys a wave so you know the plan worked, alright?" And with that Bryan gives then a nod and heads over to Kanes' building to get this party starting.

* * *

 **Hello again. Here are some notes:**

 **I know Octavia hasn't spoken yet but I want to keep her for when sh!t hits the fan. Well see more of how our friends in the Helo interact with each other and try to break the ice with the SEAL team.**

 **Bellamy will not be a dirt bag in anything that I write. I saw so much potential in his character in the tv show and I absolutely hate how they just wasted it by making him a petulant child that was ignorant and a bigot. We have terrorist and spies and double agents in this fic, so the need for Bellamy to an ass doesn't exist. He will be a decent guy who truly wants to help. He wont always agree with others but he also wont go killing sleeping soldiers in this one. Also I totally have him paired up with someone.**

 **Let me know what you think and leave comments and questions. Don't forget to follow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Worlds most popular sport

Chapter 4

Unknown location- Kandahar Desert.

-"Aden hurry up. How hard is it to jig up this stupid car?"- Luna could hear the sounds of gunfire.

Someone must have hidden from them during the first assault and was now taking advantage of the pinned-down friends. Luna hovered over Aden while he did his thing with the engine. They needed transportation back to the base and so far all available vehicles seem to have been tampered with; either they had no engine or they had a mysteriously clean cut to the gas lines.

It looked to Luna like someone had prepared to ambush them and she was pretty sure that person was the one with the sniper rifle taking shots at her team.

-"Luna I think if I can just give this battery the right boost it will work but the problem is I can't find another working engine in the vicinity to hot wire it. Nothing is working Luna... maybe we should just call it a day and try and get that sniper".

-"No Aden, Woods would have my head if something happened to you while she gave us strict orders to get a vehicle and stay away".

Aden was like a little brother to them all, but especially to Lexa who took the extra step to train Aden and teach him to become a better operator. They needed to figure out something else.

-"Aden what about the comms? Did you get Titus on it?"

-"No... Last I tried he wasn't responding. It's like the channel has interference." Aden looks at Luna worriedly.

-"Gus was left behind with it, but he hasn't responded to any of Lexas' calls. You think the sniper got 'em?"- Aden asks with a deep sense of dread in his stomach, it felt like someone punched him in the gut and simultaneously squeezed his lungs making it harder to catch his breath.

Luna felt the same.

They all loved and appreciated Gustus. He was like the mama bear of their group. He took care of them, guided them and was a mentor to the younger ones and more wild members of the squad. He was also one of the main things that kept the Capt. grounded. Although he was several years older than their leader he never showed any signs of frustration or resentment towards his commanding officer. Instead he was the most loyal of them all. If Gustus was dead... The thought proved too horrible to keep entertaining it.

Shaking her head as if to dispel the morose thoughts, Luna turned to Aden and grabbed him by his shoulders and made him focus on her.

-"Look lad, you are a great asset to this team. Not only because of your mental acuity but because we have taught you all that we can in such a short time. I know you are new to being in the field in extenuating circumstances but muster up your wits and get it together. I need you to think with that big brain of yours and fix this radio. The lives of your squad members depend on it."

Luna lets him go and preps her gear, making note of her ammo and grenade count. –

-"I'm going to make sure you reach Gus and that radio Aden, you make sure you do your damdest to get it to work... Do you understand mate?"

-"Yes ma'am I do" Aden looks at her with a resolute expression. _If it's the last thing he does, he will get a message to someone out there._

-"Come'on then. We're wasting time".

Luna trudges on, making sure there is only one sniper threat. She stays away from the zone of danger thanks to Woods' call pin-pointing the snipers location and makes their way towards Gus's last location.

Almost at the entry point of the abandoned village, marked by arched walls in that orange brick color so popular in the middle east, Luna and Aden can see the slumped over form of Gustus.

Gus was leaning heavily on the wall with blood soaking through his shirt and his right thigh. Luna and Aden run towards him and frantically try to pry his eyes open and assess the damage, praying, hoping that they can make him react and they are not too late. The need for medical attention is blatant and so is the obvious fact that no one in their group has any medical training that can help Gus. They can try and keep him alive but there is nothing Luna and Aden can do beyond pressing down in the wound and stop the bleeding.

-"Aden!, hey!... Aden!" Luna tries to pry Aden away from Gus and make him concentrate on the only thing he can control right now.

-"Aden! Listen to me!... I know mate, I know how you feel, I love Gus too but right now I need you to get the comms to work. Lad, if we stay here the sniper is going to pick us out one by one and we are all going to die. Please mate look at me... I need you to do your best to get comms back up and I promise you I'm going to keep him alive until you can get us some help ok..." Luna knew she was most likely lying to the younger lad, Gus was probably beyond saving but she couldn't think of anything else to say to keep Aden going.

-"We need you to keep it together, for us and for our three mates stuck in a wooden cabin getting pinned down by a sniper..." Luna tries again…

Aden keeps looking at Gus and shaking him intermittently, trying to get his friend and father figure to respond. Gus's slow and shallow breathing the only sign of life he can see. -"Please Gus, don't let go... "Aden looks to Luna and nods, understanding that the lives of his teammates rest upon his inexperienced shoulders.

-"Don't let him die Luna" Aden says fiercely and gets up to run towards the comms' radio. He starts inspecting the frequency and waves of communication but cant see any patterns or hear any difference between stations.

Switching from a secure US radio station to an unsecure one that anyone can tune into is not the proper protocol but at the moment all secured stations are either down or being blocked by something emanating from a large relay station or tower.

Someone must have tampered with their towers at the base and made it impossible for anyone to radio in. Aden makes the decision to record a message and leave it on a loop in case anyone at Polis figures out the interference and fixes it.

"Alpha station, this is Corporal Blackwood, with Trikkru Squad. We are in need of immediate Evac and medical support. We have been pinned down by an unknown sniper and have a man down. Our coordinates are 109' 654' 33'."

Aden logs in the recording and makes sure it works before switching to an unsecure radio station to try and patch into them. Even if he can get the local FM or AM civilian station he can maybe garner enough attention to get the NATO base to notice them. He just has to make sure no 'undesirables' can tap into their location. Last thing they need is to give it away to more terrorists and get more in trouble...

Aden finally finds an FM station broadcasting a soccer game… -"Shit… Yes! I can work with this". Everyone likes soccer, or at the very least there is always someone who is listening in on the radio to hear the scores and the news. Aden remembers the mess hall back at base and how most soldiers who have European, Arab or Latino heritage are always tuning in to see how their respective countries are doing in the tournaments. This would be an ideal station to tap into and get people to notice them.

-"Luna! I got it man! I think I found a way… All we need now is a little bit of luck". Aden looks to Luna who is still with Gus. She has his head on her lap and he can hear her singing what sounds like something you'd sing to a fretting child to get them to calm down.

-"Luna?"

-"He's still here mate…" Luna looks up with tears in her eyes. It takes a lot for the seasoned soldier to cry but Gustus' condition is getting worse and honestly…she doesn't see him getting out of this one alive.

-"Get back to it lad, I'm sure any second now Woods, Wolfe and Forrest will be here shortly". _Once they dispatch that sniper…If they dispatch the sniper…_

* * *

 _Lexa Woods was not going to do die today. Her team was not going to die today. But that sniper trying to kill them was._

Every time Lexa, Anya or Lincon had tried to switch positions, to move out from behind the shack they were in or to get a better bearing on the sniper they would immediately come under fire. And since they had no locations for the sniper but a general direct all they were currently doing is losing rounds shooting at a random.

Currently she felt **Like a shag on a rock**

-"Stop! Both of you stop wasting ammo!"- Lexa shouts frustratingly at Anya and Lincoln. They need to get the snipers location narrowed down or they were indeed going to die today.

-"We're just shooting at random shit guys, we need to know where he is or at least get a bearing on him". –Lexa explains to her friends.

-"A distraction should pull him out of his space"- Anya suggests.

-"What the hell are suggesting Forrest?! A distraction?... you mean a decoy" –Lincoln shakes his head no.

A decoy for a sniper was sure to be dead meat before he or she got ten feet away from their location. It would certainly attract the sniper and give his location away but the price was just too high.

"Something else, anything else but that" Lincoln says with an angry scowl at Anya.

-"What do you suggest pretty boy? If you're too afraid to go for it fine but don't look at me like I'm **barmy** when I don't see you giving us any bright ideas". Anya says.

Lexa stays silent considering everything while her two best mates bicker like siblings or a married couple. Anyas' idea is good and would definitely work but the thought of losing either of them is too devastating to even think about. Just the thought of a silent Gustus and her heart constricts tightly in her chest. She feels slightly faint and has to take deep breaths to not let the thought of her friend dead overpower her mind.

-"We need to search the house better…" Lexa looks pointedly at Lincoln motioning him to explain his train of thoughts. "Maybe they have contraband tunnels or even a false wall to hide away or for prayer rooms. Hell, maybe well luck out and find an escape route used to hide families from the Taliban"- Lincoln rambles on, thinking mostly scenarios better suited for movies with happy endings or action novels where there is always an escape route for the heroes.

Lexa knows better...

And so does Anya by the looks she is giving Lexa...

Lincoln is too much of an optimist and an all around good guy to see that their situation is not one where they will end up all happy and safe.

 _Maybe they will die today..._ That's all Lexa can think about _. Will we, wont we… How many friends will I lose today?_

 _No, not anyone else_. Not if she has anything to say about it.

She looks to her friends and can remember the things that endeared them to her when they first met.

Anyas' wit and seriousness. That look of total disdain she gives people she considered wankers, but to those she likes she gives the brightest grin with so much mischief in it that you think it can't possibly come from the same person who can glare so strongly at you.

Lincoln is like a brother to her. Their families go further back then she can remember and his mother has always been Lexas' biggest confidant and sponsor in the military. Lincoln is mighty and strong but tender hearted and fair. He has a willingness to see the best in everybody and is so loyal sometimes she thinks it might be his downfall.

Lexa can't stomach the thought that either of them will no longer be alive after this.

Lexa mentally shrugs and says " _fuck it_ ". She always thought shed make it to coronel and maybe have kids someday... guess shell have to settle for having Lincolns' kids named after her.

-"Your right Lincoln, we need to find an alternative exit. But Anya is also right in that we need a decoy." Lexa pats down her bullet proof vest and twitchily checks her mags and helmet.

Both her friends look at her with weary faces.

-"I'll hold the rear and provide backup for both of you while you and Anya use one of the compression bombs to blast a hole trough the wall all the way in the back. Make sure you both get the hell out of here as fast as you can once that blast has cleared. The sniper will immediately know what we are doing so he will change positions and try to cut you down. I'll stay behind, cover both of you so you make it out alright and take the bastard out." – "Am I clear?"

What was not said; what Lexa refused to let them consider, was that as soon as the sniper saw them run and the wall blew up, he would have at least one free shot to take at them before Lexa could locate him and return fire.

And because she was taking the anchor position, Lexa will be the one in the back, the one who instead of running for cover will stop dead center in the middle of the street and become a blaring target for the sniper.

Basically, she probably wasn't making it out of this…


	5. Chapter 5: Harebrained plans

**Polis Nato Base- Kandahar**

 **Mess Hall dinning service**

 _50_ _th_ _minute of the European Championship game between Portugal and France._

-"Oh you blimy bastard!"

-"Oh shit! Run! Run! Ruuuuuun!"

-"Fuck! Tackle him! Someone for the love of God tackle someone!"

-"For fucks sake keep it down out there!"- _Stupid freaking soccer…_ thought Raven _._

 _I'd love to be oblivious to the potentially chaotic situation happening with Echos' squad and just chill and watch the game. Even if just to listen to it on the radio like most of the base is doing; but noooo, instead she's hatching a plan to break into a Generals office. How the hell does she keep getting into these shenanigans?!... Oh yeah, she's just usually really bored. She might have to work on that..._

Although Raven would most likely maim a soldier if someone had just screamed at her like she had to those outside, today she had to ignore her love for futball and concentrate on what Monty and Bryan where about to do. Even though her Mexican/Portuguese blood was sorely aching at the moment to catch a peak at the game.

Echo and Raven where behind the mess hall tent. In a makeshift hall created by all the different tents holding different equipments and bases for tactical squads. Their location was perfect for them to be able to see Bryan going into the Administration building and talk to Kane and see Monty tell Gen. Titus that he had to leave and report to Kanes' office and escort him there. As soon as they saw Monty go into the smaller administration building housing high ranking foreign and Nato military crew, Raven and Echo got ready to sprint into action.

Monty hated being such a nice guy... Seriously, if he behaved like a dick, he wouldn't be in this position at the moment. He would be listening to France hopefully beating Portugal and winning a 100$ bet from Raven and bragging rights for the rest of tour.

Even if it was over the radio, he'd be safe and sound and not regretting eating that burrito from the mess hall for lunch.

 _Of shit... he was gonna puke..._

In…out…breath in…breathe out…

Monty kept repeating the mantra while walking up to the administration building #2. Nodding to the soldier at the check in desk. "Hey". He doesn't make too much eye contact in the hope that the soldier wont ask who he's here to see or ask for his name; it might be besides the point but the less of a trail he leaves behind the better.

Looking at the floor plan he notices Gen. Titus' office is next to Major Byrnes'.

 _Weird… and a total colossal coincidence that could screw everything up in this crazy plan of theirs._

Monty nervously walks to ' office praying Maj. Byrne isn't in hers. The fact that the Major was Clarkes moms best friend and always kept an eye out for Clarke and their group is something that has never been so inconvenient.

Knocking on door, he waits for a response…

… Nothing.

So he knocks again…

…He hears a chair creaking and then slamming on the floor. 'Bang'!

Monty leans away from the door, totally regretting being in this positions.

"What?!"- The door opens and a lean bald man in an US army uniform angrily screams at Monty. His face is pink, sort of like a flush that goes from his neck to the top of his head. He also smells… it takes a minute for Monty to realize that the General is intoxicated and stinks of booze.

Trying to get this over with, he stammers – "General Titus, Sir. General Kane requests your presence in his office at this moment. He said it was important."

Monty flinches back when Titus' face gets a shade of darker red.

"What is wrong with that man?! I need a moment of peace, not much to ask for in any other base but here in this Hell hole it's like asking for the winning numbers of the Lotto! Get out of my face! I'll call Kane and tell him to shove his little bell boy up his ass…"

Monty just stares after the man as the door is slammed shut in his face. _What now?_

Bryan was having much better luck enacting their harebrained plan.

He was pretty good with old people and better yet with anyone in the political circuit. General Kane was a good and decent man and because of his years as a service man and good record he was known throughout the base as a peace maker and all around decent human being.

All though there are stories of how when younger he was a hot headed power tripping douche and kinda hated Dr. Griffin and her late husband Jake Griffin. But those rumors must be total crap because sometimes Bryan saw Dr. Griffin and Gen. Kane sharing meaningful glances or holding a handshake for a second or two too long.

Bryan liked the man. So going to his office and lying to him wasn't his ideal scenario, but he understood that soldier's lives were at stake.

Going up to the Administration Building #1; He knocks on the desk of the sergeant in charge of manning the entrance.

-"Hey kurtis, how's desk duty?"- He asks.

He can't just go by and not say hi, that would be suspicious considering he knew almost everyone that had desk duty. He was in this building almost every day.

-"Good, man, not much action but every once in a while I get to drag a soldier out of Kanes office after being disciplined for the dumbest shit you can imagine".

-"falling asleep on duty?"- he guesses

-"Try firing a weapon, not registered to them and into th e air! Just to see if it worked!"- Kurtis shakes his head. "I swear man they get them dumber and younger every year….no offense man"- Kurtis looked to Bryan with a chagrin expression, Bryan was pretty young and had kind of a baby face, making him look like a teenager instead of almost in his mid twenties.

-"No man, I get it. I'm special". Bryan spits back with a cheeky grin. He needs to wrap this up if he wants to get to Kane before Monty can get Titus.

-"Hey got to go man, I'll see you later"- Bryan turns to leave and gets stopped.

-"Wait, I need you to sign in Bryan. Kane is cracking our skulls about it so I have to insist."

-"Yeah no problem"- Bryan doesn't have a problem with signing in. He just puts for reason his usual 'policy meeting'. Sometimes it is worth it to get involved in the bureaucracy of the base.

-"See ya" Bryan says as he walks away.

Finally he gets to Kanes office and knocks.

-"Come in"- comes a strong voice.

He enters and immediately stands to attention.

-"General, I apologize for disturbing you but I have a report from the main gate and I thought it sensitive enough to speak with you before submitting it". He knew that would get Kanes' attention, no report should be treated differently than any other so the situation must be dire for Bryan to come and speak personally with Kane.

Kane looks concerned and motions for Bryan to enter. "At ease soldier, take a seat and tell me what is going on".

Bryan immediately felt remorse for lying, even if it was a half lie; the General was too nice and fair for his own good sometimes.

-"We had a situation at the main entrance late last night. General Titus went out to a location unknown to us and returned approx. two hours later. Upon his return he started screaming at the men stationed at guard. Sir, he didn't want them to search his vehicle for possible explosives or contraband material. Because of his rank the other officers were about to pass him through but one soldier felt that they should at least check under the car just to make sure everything was in good shape." Bryan pauses because although his reasons for being here might be subterfuge, his story about Titus was not. He still gets angry when he recalls the verbal abuse his friends received from that pompous ass.

-"Sir, he went ballistic on the men… calling them names, racial slurs ranting about their ethnicities and color. When he spoke to the men and they where white he called them white trash and good for nothing enlisted men". Bryan shakes his head remembering. "I was called by petty officer Suarez, when I got there it was total chaos. The worst part was that the men couldn't say anything back or arrest the General for breaking the rules or for insubordination because he is a General…."

-"Sir I thought I should come and say my piece before submitting the paperwork". Bryan trails off, hoping that would be enough to get Kane livid and hopefully make him call Titus in.

Kane was indeed livid.

He has probably never been madder at an officer of the corps in his entire career.

-"Officer Whitesell, You did right by coming to me and relaying the incident". Kane gets up from his chair; Bryan quickly follows and stands to attention.

-"I will take the appropriate measures so that General Titus no longer confuses his duties with that of a civilian or a petulant child. Please keep this between us. I understand your men have had a difficult time and I will make sure your commanding officer knows you performed exceptionally when faced with an unwinnable situation." Kane shakes Bryans hand and nods to the door dismissing him.

That takes care of his part, hopefully Monty can get Titus out of there so Raven and Echo can do their thing.


End file.
